Simple as You Know (HunKai ver)
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Bawakan satu denting lagu untukku. Maka kau bisa mengubah kesedihanku menjadi kegembiraan. Kesedihan kau ambil bahagianya. Bisakah kau lihat nada-nada indah di kertas putih ini? Tunggulah aku satu tahun dan kuisi kisah cinta kita hingga penuh. mengisi kertas putih dengan coretan tinta yang berharmoni indah. HunKai! Yey!


**-** **Dedicated for all** **HUNKAI** **shipper** **-**

* * *

For Kai uke shipper

Sehun seme shipper

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **©BocahLanang_HunKai**_

* * *

Bagi yang ingin berteman dengan BocahLanang, silakan add FB:

 _ **BocahLanang HunKai (The Real BocahLanang)**_

Thanks sudah mau berteman dengan BocahLanang! Yey!

Di akun itu biasanya BocahLanang posting summary ato draft FF baru

* * *

Story HunKai

Dedicated for all HunKai shipper

* * *

...

 **Simple as You Know**

* * *

MainPair: **Hun** **Kai**

Other cast:

Luhan, Kris, Tao, Chanyeol, Chen, other

* * *

│ **BoysLove│SchoolLife│Romance│BitHentai│Yaoi│**

*Disini tinggi Sehun hampir sama dengan tinggi Chanyeol kira-kira **188cm** (emang dasarnya tu Yehet mulai hampir setinggi Chanyeol)

.

.

.

.

 **Kim Jongin.**

Dia tinggi. Dia tampan. Dia keren. Dia tangguh. Dia Kaya. Dia sempurna.

Dan dia tepat berdiri di tengah-tengah kelas yang kosong.

Jam tangan mahalnya menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, bahkan lebih.

Matanya makin sendu mengingat seseorang yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang menemui.

Kemeja putih lengan pendek berlencana XIIA itu sudah berantakan. Keringatnya sudah menguap termakan waktu.

Tasnya sudah masuk dalam mobilnya sejak jam 8 pagi tadi.

Terlalu lama berdiri tanpa mengeluh lelah.

Tetap terlihat tegar dari luar.

Menunggu adalah yang paling ia benci.

Tapi ia bahkan rela menunggu untuk sosok yang dinantinya.

 **Tap.. Tap.. Tap..**

"Jongin" sosok tinggi keturunan Cina-Kanada masuk kedalam ruang kelas musik yang didiami Kim seorang.

"Kris.." Kai menunduk ketika ketua basket itu berhenti tepat didepannya.

"Lihat aku" Kris mengangkat perlahan dagu Kai.

Dan yang terlihat sekarang adalah raut sendu dan mata redup rapuh dari seorang Kim Jongin yang selalu berusaha ditutupi dengan segala ketegaran kasat mata saja.

"Dia tidak datang sampai sekarang? Kenapa masih menunggu?" Kris membingkai wajah manis Kai dengan dua telapak tangan besarnya. Masih berharap mata sendu itu menatap matanya.

Tetap nihil.

"Dia pasti datang" Kai menolak perhatian Kris dengan halus.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa dia berubah. Dia bukan Oh Sehun yang dulu. Dia bahkan tidak lagi melirikmu barang sedetik!" Kris mencengkram bahu lemah itu.

"Aku percaya padanya" Kai menatap Kris dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sesedih itukah?

"Jongin, kembalilah padaku. Aku mencintaimu lebih darinya, aku juga lebih sempurna menjadi seme untukmu" Kris menggiring tubuh Kai untuk jatuh dalam pelukannya.

* * *

...

 _Step by step I walk with you_

 _Without you knowing, matching your footsteps_

* * *

...

Pagi itu bahkan sangat sejuk.

Kai berjalan dengan angkuh menuju tempat biasa ia membolos.

Atap sekolah.

 **Cklek!**

Kakinya melangkah menuju pojok kiri yang memiliki sisi bangunan tertanamnya jam besar yang dapat dilihat hingga satu kilo jauhnya.

Sisi favorit Kai dimana ia bisa berlindung dari panasnya cahaya matahari pukul 9 sampai 3 sore.

Sebelum akhirnya melihat jingganya langit sore diiringi dentangan jam besar itu.

"Pagi" niat ingin menyapa lingkar jam itu musnah ketika suara khas seseorang terlebih dahulu menyapanya yang belum sempat berlindung di bayangan tembok jam.

Langkah Kai berhenti di detik matanya menatap sosok putih duduk bersila di pojok kesukaannya.

"Kau tidak mau membalas sapaanku?" sosok itu bersuara lagi sembari menyematkan senyuman tipis di bibir pudarnya.

Mata tajamnya menatap lekat pada tubuh Kai.

Seakan mengajak agar tubuh tan itu berlindung dari sinar surya di balik bayangan jam.

Bersamanya.

"Kupikir kau sedang menyapa seseorang yang bernama 'pagi'. Aku tak perlu membalas, karena namaku 'Kai' bukan 'Pagi'.." Kai akhirnya terduduk ikut berlindung. Dengan jarak dua langkah dari sosok di pojok sana.

"Pakaianmu berantakan seperti biasa" sedikit terkekeh namja di pojok itu beranjak. Tangannya terulur untuk memasangkan kancing-kancing kemeja seragam Kai yang tidak terkancing.

"Kau ingin aku menjadi nerd?" Kai menatap sengit sosok berambut light brown yang disibakkan itu.

"Pelankan suaramu cantik.."selesai dikancingkannya kemeja Kai meski belum rapih karena tidak adanya dasi.

Kai yang sebal malah mengeluarkan kemejanya dari celana, dan membuka kancing teratas kemeja itu memperlihatkan kaos hitamnya.

"Aku tidak cantik" Kai membalik tubuhnya enggan menatap sosok putih itu.

"Aku tamu, kau harusnya menjamuku yang datang ke wilayahmu" tak ada habis cara untuk kembali membujuk Kai menjawabnya.

"Kau tamu tak diundang. Seperti maling yang masuk teritorial tanpa ijin" Kai merebahkan tubuhnya. Menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk bantalan. Menatap langit biru yang cerah.

"Mau rokok?" sosok itu menyodorkan sepuntung rokok dihadapan Kai.

"Kau..!" Kai segera duduk dan menunjuk pada wajah tampan didepannya.

"Wae? Belum berani? Aku punya loli untukmu kalau begitu, haha" suara tawanya bahkan sangat khas.

"Tak kusangka, anak seni musik andalan sekolah yang bersuara bagus ternyata suka sekali merusak alat pernafasannya" Kai mengambil puntung rokok itu sembari menyindir.

Mengapitkan diantara belahan bibir penuh merahnya, menunduk ketika jemari lentik menyalakan korek untuk membakar ujungnya.

"Tak ada yang tak mungkin Kai. Tempatku merokok di belakang gedung sudah diketahui satpam. Mungkin karena asapnya sulit hilang disana" diri itu terkekeh dan mulai menyalakan rokoknya sendiri.

Menghembuskan asapnya perlahan dari belahan bibir tipisnya. Meresapi nikmatnya nikotin.

Membuat matanya terpejam dan rasa nyaman mulai menghampirinya.

Kedua mata bulat Kai justru mengamati pemandangan langka sosok diva itu merokok. Baru kali ini ia lihat ada orang berbakat menyanyi hingga lomba internasional itu ternyata suka merusak pita suaranya sendiri.

Kalau Kai punya suara merdu begitu, pasti ia akan menjaganya baik-baik.

Asap itu terlihat amat samar.

Entah, ujung rokoknya saja menyala-nyala merah diterpa oksigen melimpah dan abunya selalu hilang dibawa angin.

"Jadi ini alasanmu kemari?" Kai menghembuskan asapnya juga setelah beberapa menit mengamati namja yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ya. Asapnya cepat hilang dibawa angin kencang di rooftop sekolah ini. Lagipula tidak ada yang bisa melihat samar asap dari bawah karena ini di atas lantai 7" sosok itu tersenyum mengingat mengapa ia tidak kesini sedari dulu saja.

Jika akhirnya bisa bertemu Kim Jongin yang manis. Apalagi merokok bersama.

Berbagi saja sudah sangat membahagiakan.

Bisa disisi lebih lama.

Mungkin sampai rokoknya habis.

Atau lebih lama lagi.

"OhSehun. Ini bukan tempatmu. Kau anak teladan. Kembalilah ke kelas" akhirnya rokok yang habis memberikan hasil usiran dari namja tan manis yang kembali rebahan dalam naungan bayang jam.

"Duniaku lebih dari duniamu, Kai" Sehun. Si pemilik suara khas itu ikut berbaring di sisi Kai.

Merebahkan tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dari Kai.

"Ya. Terserah. Duniamu memang lebih luas dariku" Kai memejamkan matanya. Mengabaikkan namja tiang disampingnya.

Beberapa waktu berlalu.

Hingga jam menunjukkan angka 5 sore.

Namja tan itu terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Aku tidak pernah tidur selama dan senyenyak in-" tidak ia lanjutkan gumamnya saat mata sayunya menangkap sosok tiang yang tidur disampingnya.

"Sore" senyum tampan teruntuk Kai seindah sore itu.

Sipit matanya balas menatap mata sayu yang berbantalkan lengannya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku nyaman tertidur di lenganmu?" Kai beranjak dari rengkuhan si tiang Sehun.

Melepaskan pelukan tangan panjang di pinggangnya.

"Ternyata kau nyaman berada di duniaku, Kai" Sehun bangkit.

Menepuk-nepuk seragamnya yang kotor.

Tingginya yang menjulang membuat mata Kai tak lekat mengaguminya.

Lalu beranjak pertamakali.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!**

"Tunggu aku" Kai bahkan mengatakannya setelah tepat berjalan beriringan dengan si putih pemilik langkah lebar.

Mengundang tawa khas dari Sehun lagi. Ketika satu langkahnya sama dengan dua langkah kaki Kai.

Ego Kai terlalu tinggi untuk sekedar berujar tunggu saat ia berlari mendekati Tuan Oh.

* * *

...

 _How vivid your scent is,_

 _From just passing by, how sweet it is_

* * *

...

Sore lain.

Pada lembar hari yang lain.

Langkah kaki Kai berjalan menuju ruang musik.

Menemui sosok blasteran cina yang akan memberikan disk oriental backsong yang cocok untuk latihan dancenya.

Harusnya mereka bertemu di parkiran seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Tapi katanya namja yang berbisnis dengannya itu sedang dalam sesi latihan dengan group vokal-rapp kelasnya.

Jadilah Kai yang mengalah datang ke studio musik sekolah di lantai dua gedung A.

 **Cklek..**

Nada nada terangkai menjadi melodi indah. Oriental.

Fresh.

Sesuatu yang dicarinya.

Dua namja dengan tinggi hampir sama. Berdiri bersiap dengan mic di genggaman masing-masing.

Sedang namja yang dicarinya berada di sisi samping sebagai sosok yang barusaja memutarkan lagu instrumen itu.

Menunggu dua namja tiang didepan bernyanyi mengisi instrumen indah buatannya.

Suara rap di awal membuat musik tidak lagi membosankan.

Kai cukup puas mendengarnya.

Teman satu ganknya, Chanyeol yang melantunkan rap, lalu disampingnya, namja yang satunya lagi.. yang sama-sama tower itu.. Sehun?

Benar bisa dia mengambil alih semua lagu dinyanyikannya sendiri?

Chanyeol tidak mungkin melakukan rap satu lagu penuh.

Kai duduk disamping Luhan memegang ipod yang tersalur booster speaker.

"Luhan, apakah suara Sehun bisa menyanyikan seluruh par-" suara bisik Kai terhenti ketika detik berikutnya suara jernih dan kuat milik Sehun terdengar jelas membentuk harmoni mengikuti instrumen.

"Bagus sekali kan?" Luhan berbisik di telinga Kai.

"Luar biasa" Kai mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan tatapnya pada sosok disamping Chanyeol.

Rambut lightbrown pendek itu entah mengapa terlihat berkilau diterpa kilau sinar surya sore.

" _The moment the door opens.. a different place from the world I knew is before me.."_ yang Sehun nyanyikan bahkan seperti gambaran Kai saat ini.

" _You rise and set, you bloom and wither, you are so warm"_ persis seperti gambaran Sehun dalam hari-hari Kai.

Pergi dan datang sesukanya.

Memekarkan dan melayukan perasaannya.

Senyum Sehun yang membuatnya nyaman.

Kehadiran Sehun memberinya kehangatan.

" _..every place my feet touch, resembles you exactly.."_ Kai mengumpat akan lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan sosok itu bahkan terlalu nyata dalam hidupnya.

Sehun ada ditiap langkahnya.

Detik inipun.

Bahkan bernyanyi sangat indah didepannya.

Seperti pangeran dongeng yang bernyanyi untuk memenangkan hatinya.

" _I want to live here.. every single day"_ ya, kalau bisa ia ingin selalu disini bertemu Sehun.

" _Let me live here, all day.. by your side"_ sudah cukup itu terlalu nyata dimata Kai.

"Kutunggu diluar!" Kai sedikit berteriak di telinga Luhan.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Berlari Kai keluar studio.

Tidak mungkin sanggup duduk tenang.

Mendengarkan untaian kata dengan nada indah itu mengalun dari suara khas Sehun. Menggambarkan dirinya.

Terlalu jelas.

 **Blam!**

' _Duniaku lebih dari duniamu, Kai'_ ketenangan lorong yang tidak bisa diraih suara dari dalam studio kedap suara itu bahkan tetap membuat telinga Kai mendengar apa yang Sehun ucapkan.

Dunia.

Tinggal disini.

Setiap hari.

Digelengkan kepalanya hingga poni dark brownnya sedikit acak. Matanya kian sayu hendak terpejam.

Duduk ia sandarkan tubuhnya diakhir. Seakan tubuhnya lelah karena perasaan aneh yang menerpanya bagai ribuan cahaya siang menyinarinya.

Sebenarnya jelas. Tapi terlalu terang sehingga silau.

Itukah gambaran seorang Oh Sehun? Kai bahkan mendapatkan itu langsung di pertama mereka bertemu.

 **Cklek..**

Daun pintu yang dibuka membuyarkan lamunan Kai.

Isi suara dari dalam mampu ditangkap Kai. Tapi hanya suara dua orang lain yang mengemasi gitar mereka.

Dan yang satu lagi keluar.

Sedikit kegugupan hadir pada Kai. Menebak siapakah yang keluar-menghampirinya..

 **Puk!**

"Maaf Kai, kami baru selesai latihan. Ini untuk kontes minggu depan. Setidaknya dua kembar tidak identik itu harus menyanyikannya dengan tempo yang tepat" Luhan akhirnya keluar setelah sesi latihan vokal dua kembar tower itu selesai. Sedikit mengrenyitkan alisnya ketika tubuh Kai terlonjak oleh tepukan pelannya.

"Lama sekali.." Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bukan kesal. Tapi kaget, ia kira yang menepuknya adalah.. Oh-ah sudahlah!

"Mian baby bear, ini aku beri rekamannya. Ada dua CD. Disc A isinya instrumental. Disc B sudah ada suara Sehun dan Chanyeolnya" Luhan menyerahkan hard-DiscCase transparant berisi dua keping Disc.

"Gomawo, Lu" Kai memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan senang.

"Ahaha, aku dapat pelukan dari namja paling manis di sekolah rupanya. Aku tidak menyangka seberuntung ini" Luhan balas memeluk pinggang ramping Kai.

 **Slepss..!**

"Ikut aku" Sehun melepas pelukan keduanya dengan mudah.

"Kemana?" Luhan menatap penuh tanya.

"Hanya ada urusan dengannya" Sehun menyentil dahi Kai.

"Ooh.." Luhan mengangguk tidak begitu mengerti.

Tidak biasanya. Bahkan ia baru tahu kalau Sehun kenal dengan Kai.

"Kau makan apa sih bisa setinggi itu?" Kai menggerutu diperjalanannya dengan pergelangan tangan kanan yang digeret namja tinggi Oh didepannya.

"Hanya tertular tinggi kembaran tua ku itu" Sehun menjawab seadanya. Menunjuk kembarannya yang lahir duluan.

Yang berjalan agak jauh didepan Sehun yang kesulitan menggeret Kai.

Tinggi Sehun memang hanya berbeda dua senti dari Chanyeol kembarannya.

"Kalian tidak identik. Chanyeol itu tiang idiot happy virus yang menebar bahagia. Tidak sepertimu, tiang yang sukanya menjahili orang" Kai menimpuk punggung namja berambut lighbrown yang masih saja menggeretnya.

"Namanya juga tidak identik" Sehun mengedikkan bahunya santai.

Memang banyak yang membandingkan keduanya. Tapi sama-sama tampan dalam artian berbeda.

Jika Chanyeol jago drum dan gitar, maka Sehun jago piano dan drum.

Jika Chanyeol jago rap dan nada rendah, maka Sehun jago vokal dan nada tinggi.

Jika Chanyeol bermata belo dan telinga lebar, maka Sehun bermata sipit dan telinga yang tidak begitu terlihat dari depan karena menempel.

Jika Chanyeol anak periang dan suka menolong, maka Sehun adalah anak jahil yang suka mengerjai.

Jika Chanyeol suka tersenyum lima jari, maka Sehun suka tertawa terbahak.

Tapi keduanya sama-sama idola, sama-sama cerdas.

Hanya karena absen Sehun lebih awal dari Chanyeol maka Sehunlah juara satu di kelas dan Chanyeol menjadi juara dua meski nilai keduanya sama.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan mereka di bidang akademik.

Jika bersama maka mereka adalah perpaduan terbaik. Sehun akan menjadi anak baik disamping kakaknya itu, tidak jahil lagi. Chanyeol akan memukul Sehun jika ketahuan merokok lagi.

"Hun, appamu bilang dia tidak bisa pulang beberapa minggu kedepan. Tapi appaku akan mengusahakan datang ke perlombaan kita" Chanyeol akhirnya berbalik menghadap Sehun dan Kai yang ada dibelakangnya dengan tangan yang menggenggam smartphonenya.

Bukan berarti Sehun tidak pernah dikabari. Tapi smartphone Sehun rusak seminggu yang lalu, jadi ia meletakkan simcard nomornya di smartphone Chanyeol yang dualsim.

"Oke aku mengerti" Sehun mengangguk ringan.

Chanyeol lalu masuk kedalam mobil sportnya dan bergegas meninggalkan sekolah.

"Apakah Chanyeol dingin seperti itu dihadapanmu?" Kai tidak biasa melihat Chanyeol seperti tadi. Biasanya saja jika Chanyeol berpapasan dengannya, yoda itu akan menggodanya atau sekedar bertingkah konyol yang membuatnya tertawa.

Tapi hanya sedaritadi Kai beriringan-diseret- Sehun. Chanyeol bahkan terkesan berjalan lebih cepat dan menghindar.

"Karena dia kembaranku. Dia tahu apa yang aku inginkan, hehe" kedua mata Sehun menyipit dan tertawa khas lagi. Ujung-ujung rambutnya yang tersibak itu bergoyang-goyang halus disisir angin sore.

Waktu seolah berhenti untuk dua binner Kai mengabadikan senyum tulus yang jarang dikeluarkan Oh itu.

Entah apa yang membuat Kai ikut saja. Tapi kakinya seolah senang mengiringi langkah kaki lebar namja tinggi bermarga Oh itu.

Hingga keduanya kini duduk dengan segelas bubbletea didepan masing-masing.

Dalam cafe tak jauh dari sekolah.

"Minumlah manis" Sehun mengusak poni lembut dark brown itu sehingga yang diusak terhenyak dari lamunannya.

"Aku tidak mau terlalu lama berfikir" Kai menjeda kalimatnya untuk meminum bubbletea dari sedotannya.

"Lanjutkan" Sehun sweatdrop dan jengah menunggu Kai tak kunjung usai minum. Seolah ingin menghabiskan segelas jumbo bubble tea choco itu.

"Jadi, apa ayah kalian berbeda? Kenapa Chanyeol mengatakan 'appaku' dan 'appamu' tadi?" Kai berujar setelah belah bibir penuhnya lepas dari sedotan.

"Itu karena kedua orangtua kandung kami meninggal dalam kecelakaan, jadi ada dua namja tua mantan pendeta saling bersahabat erat. Mereka tidak mau beristri sepakat untuk mengangkat kami untuk dijadikan anak masing-masing satu. Ya begitulah.. paman Park mengangkat Chanyeol sebagai anaknya, dan Paman Oh mengangkat aku sebagai anaknya" Sehun selesai menerangkan segera meminum bubbleteanya.

"Dua pendeta yang beruntung. Mendapat anak angkat kembar yang tampan dan cerdas. Kupikir Chanyeol adalah yang paling keren. Gaya rapnya sangat manly" Kai mengangguk setuju pada pendapatnya sendiri dan kembali meminum bubbleteanya.

"Akan kuubah pendapatmu" Sehun berujar lirih dan tersenyum puas.

Hari ini ia dapat bertemu dengan Kim Jongin lagi.

 **ZRAAASSSSHHH!**

"OH SHIT! Hari ini aku membawa motor!" Kai merutuk kesal saat dirinya dan si tower Sehun terperangkap dalam derasnya hujan sore di halte.

"Kau bisa menumpang di mobilku" Sehun melepas blazer seragamnya. Seragam kotak-kotak khusus klub vokal.

Menyisakan kemeja putih dan dasi seragam yang masih rapih melilit di leher kerah kemejanya.

Mata sipitnya sedaritadi tak bisa tak merekam tiap gigilan tubuh tan yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Kau sih tidak memakai blazer klub mu. Malah memakai seragam kelas reguler" Sehun menyampirkan blazernya pada bahu sempit namja tan disampingnya.

Pada Kai yang memakai blazer biru polos kelas reguler.

Kai memang suka melanggar tata tertib.

Sehun sudah hafal.

Dingin angin hujan jelas bisa menembus blazer biru polos tipis Kai.

"Terserah aku" suara Kai terdengar lirih. Kepalanya tertunduk mengamati betapa panjang blazer biru kotak-kotak itu.

Bahunya juga lebih lebar.

"Masih dinginkah?" Sehun menggiring kepala Kai untuk bersandar di bahu dimana lengannya kini melingkari pinggang ramping Kai.

Duduk hanya berdua di halte.

Ditemani derasnya hujan.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kai mencium scent aroma keringat yang pekat dan manly.

Aroma tubuh Oh Sehun mampu menenangkannya.

"Duniaku lebih dari duniamu, Kai" suara Sehun yang menghantarkan kecupan hangat pada dahinya yang tertutupi poni dark brown.

Membuat kantuk menderanya. Memberatkan kelopak matanya. Menyamankan sandarannya pada bahu kokoh Sehun.

"Kau manis.. Kai" suara itu memicu degup lebih kencang bagai letupan.

Seperti akan meledakkan jantung Kai.

Ketika suara khas Oh Sehun yang satu tadi terdengar jelas ditelinganya.

Meski ribuan tetes air turun dari langit itu berbunyi jua mengiringinya.

* * *

...

 _Your pretty petite fingertips_

 _Tickle my heart again_

* * *

...

Terkadang waktu ingin Kai hentikan.

Duduk tenang diatas grand piano hitam.

Tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut kemeja putih seragam dan celana hitam itu terlihat ramping bak model.

Diiringi dentingan nada yang berubah menjadi melodi indah.

Jemari-jemari lentik namja tinggi bermain lincah diatas tuts nada yang ada.

Yang Kai tahu, nada-nada awal itu membentuk lagu _Miracle in December_.

Lagu menyedihkan untuk didengar.

Entah apa yang membuat Sehun memilih lagu itu untuk sore ini.

Selanjutnya suara khas namja yang duduk gagah bermain grand piano itu melengkapi semuanya.

" _I stop time and go back to you.."_ mendengar Sehun menyanyikan bagian itu, Kai mulai merebahkan tubuhnya sempurna diatas grand piano hitam mengkilap yang masih mengalun nada-demi nada.

Emosi kesedihan melarutkan keduanya.

" _I open your page in my book of memories.. I'm there inside, I'm with you.."_ Sehun menatap lembut pada namja yang berbaring indah bagai patung pahatan sempurna dewi cinta yunani.

" _I try to find you, who I can't see.."_ Sehun menunduk sedikit risau dibagian itu. Matanya mengalihkan fokus pada jemarinya yang mulai kasar menekan tuts nada.

Dan Kai kini memiringkan rebah tubuhnya. Menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Menghadap tepat pada Sehun yang frustasi menautkan kedua alisnya.

" _..I try to hear you.. who I can't hear.."_ Sehun memejamkan matanya erat. Mengakhiri tarian jemarinya diatas tuts grand piano dengan nada salah yang memekakkan.

Ia merusak suasana sore itu.

Harusnya tidak begini. Didepannya ada Kai. Tidak.

Ia tidak boleh begini.

 **Tep..**

Telapak tangan halus nan dingin membingkai sisi kanan pipinya. Mengangkat dagunya lembut.

Membuat Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, mempertemukan binner berbeda itu dalam waktu.

" _Just thinking about it.. You can fill the world up with me.."_ Kai melantunkan dengan lirih part lagu yang terasa berbeda.

Mengambil lirik itu saja.

Membuat lagu itu seolah bukan lagi kesedihan akan cerita klise perpisahan.

Tetapi sesuatu yang menyatukan.

"Ya.. kau benar Kai.. _I can fill the world up with you.._ " Sehun meraih tangan Kai tadi sangat hati-hati. Menggenggamnya, untuk mengecup punggung tangan itu.

"Kau seperti pangeran dalam dongeng" Kai memecah kecanggungan disekitar keduanya.

Wajahnya bersemu lalu duduk sempurna menghadap Sehun.

Pijakan kedua kakinya pada beberapa tuts grand piano memberi chord aneh yang mengundang tawa.

"Duniaku lebih dari duniamu, Kai" Sehun terkekeh setelah mengucapkan itu. Melihat wajah Kai yang mencibir seolah tersinggung akan impian dunia dongengnya.

* * *

...

 _There's a tender warmth, our pure love story_

 _That was only meant for me_

* * *

...

Merutuki hari dimana ia harus berlari mengelilingi lapangan luas sekolah sebanyak lima kali karena ketahuan melompat gerbang selatan karena terlambat.

Kai sadar itu kebiasaan buruknya.

Tapi anehnya bukan ia yang berlari di teriknya hari itu.

Melainkan sosok tinggi berambut lightbrown yang disibakkan. Berlari cepat layaknya atlit lari pro. Sosok tinggi lain berambut grey meneriaki yang berlari untuk mengatakan sebotol air isotonic sudah dibelikan dan diletakkan di pinggir lintasan start lari marathon.

Dan dibalas 'iya' dengan nada tinggi yang lagi-lagi membuat Kai mengedipkan matanya takjub.

Berlari dengan nada teriakan indah tinggi yang keras itu sungguh luar biasa.

Entah tapi langkah kaki Kai menuruni terjalnya lapangan. Enggan berjalan ke seperempat lingkar lapangan untuk turun pada tangga penonton yang lebih aman.

Hanya agar lebih cepat sampai di garis start lintasan lari marathon.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Langkah panjang kaki namja tinggi bermarga Oh itu hampir sampai padanya.

Tidak sadar bibir penuhnya mengulas senyum. Menyambut.

 **Tap.. Tap..**

"Berikan airnya.." suara Sehun terdengar lebih halus. Sangat baik.

"Hebat sekali kau tidak ngos-ngosan padahal berlari lima putaran" Kai menyerahkan minuman isotonik yang dibelikan si rambut grey yang menghilang sejak tadi. Park Chanyeol. Kembaran non identiknya Sehun.

Meski Sehun tidak bilang apapun tentang skorsing telatnya. Tapi sebagai kembaran, insting keduanya benar-benar terikat. Chanyeol benar-benar kakak yang perasa.

"Aku itu vocalist, sudah biasa mengatur nafas" Sehun meminum cairan isotonic dari botol itu dengan tenggakan.

Kai mengamati itu tanpa berkedip.

"Aku boleh minta?" Kai bahkan seperti anak kecil sekarang. Salahkan Oh yang terlihat sangat menikmati minuman itu.

"Tetes terakhir saja ya?" Sehun menawarkan dan langsung kembali menenggak habis isi botol itu tanpa menunggu jawaban Kai.

"YAK! OH!" Kai merebut botol itu tapi percuma.

"Hmhmhm" Sehun tertawa dalam gembungan mulutnya yang penuh minuman rasa lemon segar itu.

Menatap sombong dengan kedua tangan berkacak pinggang. Melayangan tatapan jahil pada namja tan sexy yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Sial.. aku ingin~" Kai membanting botol kosong itu hingga terpantul dan malah mengenai pelipis Sehun.

 **TLUKK..!**

"HMMPP!" Sehun menatap sengit dan mengejar Kai yang berlari begitu Sehun mengambil botol kosong itu hendak membalasnya.

"Jangan kejar aku!" Kai mengencangkan laju langkah kakinya. Debaran jantungnya lebih cepat.

"HmHmHm!" Sehun makin idiot berteriak masih dengan mulut menggembung, mengacungkan botol isotonik 140 ml itu pada Kai yang mulai lamban berlari didepannya.

 **GREEPP!**

"AAA... jangan pukul aku. Aku lelah untuk bertarung!" Kai yang dicengkram kerahnya dari belakang tidak bisa meletakkan kepalan tinjunya pada pipi gembung penuh air yang pasti akan menyembur lucu saat ditonjok.

 **GRREP!**

"Jang-hmmp!?" Kai yang dibalik paksa untuk menghadap tubuh tinggi itu seketika kaget saat tekstur lembut yang hangat itu menempel di bibir penuhnya.

Sehun menciumnya.

Memiringkan bibirnya. Tidak memberi celah diantara kedua bibir mereka.

Pertama Kai merasakannya.

Lemon Fresh.

Segar dan hangat disaat yang bersamaan.

Lembut dan baru.

Cairan isotonic yang disalurkan perlahan dari bibir keduanya yang bertaut itu berefek ganda ditubuhnya.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, rasa lelahnya hilang.

Keringat menguap menjadi gugup.

Gugup yang menyenangkan.

"Manis?" Sehun bertanya diakhir tatutan mereka yang terlepas.

"Kecut! Antara keringatmu dan lemon! Aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan keduanya!" Kai memekik dengan wajah bersemu memerah.

"Ahaha.. begitukah" Sehun tertawa lepas setelah mengelap lelehan isotonic di dagu mungil Kai.

 **Sreett!**

Kai menarik dasi yang menggantung itu dengan tiba-tiba.

Membuat kedua tangan Sehun refleks membuat pertahanan antisipasi akan tinju telak yang detik itu juga bisa wajahnya terima.

 **Sets..**

Tubuh Sehun yang menunduk karena tarikannya itu memudahkan Kai untuk menyerka keringat di dahi yang terlihat basah dialiri itu dengan sapu tangan berwarna Turquoise yang selalu dibawanya.

"Serius sekali?" Sehun kembali terkekeh melihat Kai berjengit seolah tersadar akibat pertanyaannya tadi.

"T-tidak juga! Nih serka sendiri keringatmu!" Kai meraih tangan Sehun dan meletakkan kasar sapu tangannya di telapak tangan lebar itu.

"Bagaimana?" Sehun membuat gerakan seakan mengacak menyibak rambutnya yang basah agar tetap naik.

"Menyebalkan.." Kai mengalihkan wajahnya dari Sehun yang kembali terkekeh.

"Duniaku lebih dari duniamu, Kai" dirangkulnya pundak Kai. Untuk duduk berdua di kursi penonton.

Saling memegang ujung dari botol.

Kai memegang leher botol, dan Sehun memegang alas bawah botol.

Masih menikmati moment-moment kecil dimana keduanya belum berani bergenggaman tangan.

* * *

...

 _My heart turns white.. My two cheecks turn red_

 _Our eyes turn black.. My sky to yellow_

* * *

...

Beberapa hari dihabiskan untuk duduk di bawah naungan bayangan jam besar itu kembali.

Kedua kaki Kai yang dibalut kets biru muda terang itu menendang-nendang angin.

Kesal ketika yang ditunggu tak ujungnya datang.

Rokoknya akhirnya hanya berakhir dipinggir pagar besi. Hampir jatuh jikalau saja angin kencang sekali lagi menerpa ujungnya.

Melewatkan waktu tidur siang adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah Kai lakukan.

Tanpa adanya rengkuhan namja tinggi itu Kai kini tidak bisa sekedar berlayar di mimpinya barang sedetik saja.

"Aku merindukan rambut light brownmu yang bersinar kilap-kilap diterpa cahaya matahari" Kai memeluk kedua lututnya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

Bersembunyi enggan melihat matahari yang mulai tenggelam.

Sehun itu cahaya.

Sehun itu matahari.

Jika matahari pukul lima sore ini sudah akan terbenam meninggalkannya.

Apakah Sehun juga akan meninggalkannya disini tanpa sempat menyapanya hari ini meski sekilas saja?

Bahkan matahari memberinya sapaan selamat malam yang indah dengan semburat merah jingga menghias cakrawala.

Apa Sehun memang sedingin itu tidak memberi sapa?

Jemari lentik Kai membentuk garis-garis tak berbekas di lantai rooftop.

Sebuah nama yang cukup mengganggunya.

 **BRAAKK!**

 **TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!**

Suara pintu rooftop yang dibuka kasar dan langkah demi langkah lari yang cepat.

Matahari itu datang untuk menyinari Kai yang hampir layu.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. maaf.. hosh.. membuatmu menunggu lama, Kai.. hosh.." Sehun berhenti tepat didepan Kai dengan nafas terengah. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada kedua lututnya dan kepala menunduk menarik nafas sebisa ia mengembalikan fungsi pernafasannya.

Meski kesal. Tidak bisa juga diakhir Kai menahan senyumnya.

"Sehun.." Kai beranjak untuk menghambur dalam pelukan namja tinggi didepannya.

 **Bruggh!**

"Akh!" Sehun berteriak kesakitan ketika Kai menubruknya sehingga terlentang.

Aegera berguling ke kanan. Masih dengan Kai dalam rengkuhannya.

"Ada apa?" Kai mengrenyit heran pada wajah Sehun yang menahan sakit.

"Ini.. aish, kenapa jadi tidak romantis begini?" Sehun merogoh sesuatu di kantong celana bagian belakangnya.

 **Cring..**

Kai membola melihat dua kalung rantai itu. Berliontinkan cincin couple di masing-masing kalung.

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka sesuatu yang terlalu girly.. bukankah ini sudah manly dan simple?" Sehun memberikan dua kalung itu di telapak tangan Kai.

"Ini indah" Kai mengamati detail cincin emas polos yang ada di kedua rantai kalung silver.

"Syukurlah.. aku memilihnya lebih dari empat jam.. haahh.." Sehun akhirnya terlentang dengan lega.

"Empat jam?" Kai berjengit menumpu tubuh dengan kedua sikunya dan menatap tak percaya.

"Bodohnya aku untuk urusan seperti ini, hehe" Sehun mengusak rambut darkbrown halus Kai. Menggiring Kai untuk tertidur di dada bidangnya.

"Kau nyaman, Hun" Kai meremat pundak kemeja putih Sehun yang basah keringat.

"Simpan untukmu satu, dan untukku satu" Sehun mengambil satu dan memakainya.

Didetik-detik selanjutnya Kai duduk menatap sunset.

"Kupakaikan. Ini akan mengikat kita" Sehun duduk dibelakang Kai. Memasang kalung rantai Kai di leher tan jenjang itu.

Degup jantung mereka bersahutan.

"Sehun" Kai tak merasakan sosok dibelakangnya bicara ataupun menyentuhnya.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu" Sehun akhirnya berujar lembut. Kedua tangannya merengkuh Kai dalam hangat dekapnya.

"Sehun, duniamu indah" Kai tersenyum menatap matahari yang sudah tenggelam.

"Duniaku lebih dari duniamu, Kai" Sehun ikut tersenyum. Mengeratkan rengkuhannya. Menjaga tubuh Kai dari dinginnya angin malam.

* * *

...

 _They get colored_

 _A fresh love.._

 _It feels like flying over the clouds_

* * *

...

Kai kadang jadi susah membedakan warna.

Kalau sudah begini dimana-mana ia bilang warnanya merah muda.

Seperti bunga mawar yang ada dalam genggaman Sehun.

"Apa warnanya?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada sedikit heran. Sepersekian kalinya ia bertanya warna benda setelah Kai berujar bahwa langit, awan, dan daun pohon berwarna merah muda.

"Merah muda" Kai berkata dengan gugup. Ia harus memeriksakan kedua matanya di rumah sakit internasional milik ayahnya jika sudah begini ceritanya.

"Kai.." Sehun memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

Bibirnya mengotak lucu membuat Kai tertawa lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku panggil Chanyeol dulu" Sehun menekan papan nomor dan dial nomor kembarannya itu.

"Datang ke rooftop, ketua gankmu sedikit salah hari ini" Sehun berujar sangat serius.

Tidak berselang lama. Chanyeol datang dengan gaya cool dan rambut greynya tersibak angin memperlihatkan sorot matanya yang bulat itu menajam menahan angin yang mencoba membuatnya kelilipan.

"Bagaimana Hun?" Chanyeol berdiri bersebelahan dengan Sehun.

Jika sudah begini Kai tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dua kembar non identik itu tampan dengan gaya mereka masing-masing.

"Coba tanyakan warna sesuatu padanya" Sehun menarik Chanyeol untuk ikut duduk bersila menghadap Kai.

"Baiklah. Kai, apa warna rambutku?" Chanyeol memulai dengan sesuatu yang mudah.

"Cari yang lebih sulit! Aku tadi sudah bertanya warna rambutku dan dia jawab merah muda!" Sehun mengacak rambut light brownnya kesal.

"Tentusaja warnanya grey" Kai menunjuk rambut Chanyeol yang abu-abu halus diterpa angin.

"Loh?" Sehun beringsut menatap sengit pada Chanyeol, tidak percaya Kai menebak benar.

"Kalau celana Sehun?" Chanyeol menunjuk celana hitam yang dikenakan Sehun. Berwarna senada dengan celana yang ia kenakan sekarang.

"Merah muda" Kai menjawab dengan mudah.

"Tapi itu salah, manis.." Sehun berguling-guling lelah.

"Kalau celanaku?" Chanyeol menunjuk celananya. Yang sama dengan celana Sehun.

"Hitam" Kai tersenyum senang.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. celana yang kupakai adalah celana Sehun, celana kami tertukar tadi pagi" Chanyeol berbicara dengan lancar.

Sehun hendak protes pada kebohongan yang Chanyeol buat.

"Kalau begitu warnanya merah muda! Merah muda! Kembalikan pada Sehun!" Kai cemberut menarik-narik celana yang dikenakan Chanyeol.

"Oh.. itu masalahnya?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap sanksi.

Rasanya seperti diterbangkan. Begitu ringan.

Hanya ingin bersama.

Dengan keadaan beginipun keduanya mau.

Asal bersama.

"Dia buta warna setelah melihatmu yang silau itu setiap hari. Kau kan cahaya, Hun" Chanyeol menepuk pundak kembarannya itu dan memasang wajah kasihan.

"Jangan kasihani aku!" Sehun berdecih.

"Aku kembali dulu kebawah, Luhan membutuhkanku untuk finishing album kita" Chanyeol beranjak setelah mengusak rambut halus Kai.

"Hun?" Kai yang didiamkan setelah kepergian Chanyeol akhirnya memanggil namja tampan didepannya yang ketahuan melamun.

"Ah, apa?" Sehun celingukan.

"Ish!" Kai merebahkan tubuhnya di pangkuan Sehun.

"Apa perlu aku kenalkan berbagai jenis warna-warna lagi?" Sehun menyamankan duduknya dengan bersandar jam.

"Warna-warna duniamu Hun" Kai membenarkan kalimat Sehun.

"Baiklah, pegang bunga mawar ini" Sehun menyerahkan setangkai bunga mawar yang tadi ia tanyakan warnanya.

"Warnanya apa Hun?" Kai bertanya sembari menghirup wanginya.

"Warnanya merah hati.." Sehun merapihkan helai-demi helai poni dark brown Kai yang halus.

"Merah hati.. melambangkan keindahan, rasa hormat, romantisme, pujian.." Kai memutar-mutar bunga itu perlahan.

"..dan rasa cinta serta sayang yang sangat mendalam.." Sehun melanjutkan definisi Kai kedalam suatu makna yang lebih dalam namun jelas.

"Warna-warna di duniamu indah, Hun" Kai tersenyum dan menyamankan tidurnya di pangkuan Sehun.

"Duniaku lebih dari duniamu, Kai" dikecupnya pipi Kai sebagai penghantar tidur.

Ringan membawa aroma mawar itu dibawa angin.

Melompati tiap awan dilangit cerah.

* * *

...

 _Come to me, come and blossom.._

 _Blossom into one single pretty rose.._

 _You are my only.. my only light_

 _Light, that shines my heart.._

* * *

...

Lalu di hari berikutnya seakan membosankan.

Sehun dan Chanyeol mengikuti perlombaan.

Kai enggan menonton.

Yang jadi ia nanti malah mati mendadak mendengar suara indah Sehun.

Jadi yang Kai lakukan adalah terduduk seperti anjing hilang.

Menatap berkaca-kaca pada bunga-bunga mawar yang bermekaran beraneka warna di taman kota.

Hanya sepuluh meter untuk sampai di gedung competition yang Sehun ikuti.

Tapi kaki Kai enggan beranjak.

"Anak manis, peganglah ini. Berikan pada kekasihmu agar dia mengerti" seorang nenek perawat taman kota itu terlihat usai mengerjakan tugasnya.

Menyodorkan setangkai mawar pada Kai.

"Apakah ini baik?" Kai bertanya pada sang nenek.

"Sangat baik" Sang nenek tersenyum lega ketika Kai menerima bunga mawar pemberiannya.

"Terimakasih!" Kai tersenyum sembari menghirup wangi bunga mawar di genggamannya.

Merekah indah. Memberinya semangat untuk kembali menunggu Sehun.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Langkah lari yang khas itu membuat Kai mendongak dan menemukan Sehun berlari dengan celana putih, kaos putih, dan jaket putih.

Benar-benar putih bersamaan dengan kulitnya yang juga putih.

Matanya indah dengan contact lens biru terang.

Seperti Kintamani.

"Kai!" Sehun menyodorkan setangkai bunga mawar pada Kai dari balik jaket putihnya.

Lebih besar dari mawar milik Kai.

"Ini untukmu juga" Kai menyerahkan bunga mawar di genggamannya.

"Sama?" Sehun baru sadar jika Kai sedaritadi memang memegang bunga mawar, berwarna sama pula.

"Iya mawar putih" Kai menerima bunga dari Sehun. Dan Sehun menerima bunga dari Kai juga.

"Lambang kesucian, keagungan, kemurnian hati dan.. cinta sejati" Sehun berjongkok didepan Kai. Mengecup dua lutut Kai yang terbalut celana jean hitam. Membuat yang dicium terkekeh karena tingkah absurd namja tinggi Oh didepannya.

"Kau aneh Hun" Kai menimpuk kepala Sehun pelan.

"Mungkin inilah cinta sejati? Hehe" Sehun tertawa dan meraih tangan Kai untuk berjalan beriring.

"Kemana?" Kai bertanya penasaran.

"Tentusaja mengantarmu pulang" Sehun tersenyum. Mengantar pulang Kai diantara jingganya langit sore.

Beberapa koloni burung beterbangan ke barat.

"Mereka mengejar cahaya?" Kai bertanya antusias.

"Lebih tepatnya, mereka mengikuti matahari untuk kembali ke sarang rumah mereka" Sehun menyakukan tautan tangan mereka kedalam saku jaket putihnya agar Kai ikut merasakan hangatnya.

"Haha.. aku tidak menyangka akan sepersis itu" Kai tertawa lirih. Mengundang tanya dalam tatapan Sehun.

"Kau. Aku. Kita. Sama" Kai menunjuk bergantian. Tapi Sehun masih belum mengerti.

"Kau itu cahayaku, dan kau menuntunku pulang kerumah" Kai berujar santai.

Tapi jika dipahami lagi.. maknanya cukup dalam.

"Aku bisa gila jika terus disampingmu, Hun. Ini terlalu aneh.. haha" Kai menggeleng. Bagaimana bisa ia diartikan seperti burung yang terbang mengikuti matahari? Dunia Sehun membuatnya menjadi makhluk yang membutuhkan cahaya Sehun untuk pulang.

"Duniaku lebih dari duniamu, Kai" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Mengecup klilas pipi Kai dan mendorong paksa Kai.

Membuat namja tan itu mengerang kesal atas tindakan sok dari Oh tiang itu.

"Masuk ke rumah" Sehun menunjuk pintu rumah Kai.

Membuat Kai tersadar bahwa ia sudah sampai depan rumahnya.

"Apakah matahari bisa membuat ilusi waktu juga?" Kai bertanya ketika Sehun sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

Menampilkan punggung lebar berbalut jaket putih.

* * *

...

 _Every night I've been practicing what to say to you.._

 _Sweetly, sweetly in every language.._

 _But because your smile.._

 _The words don't even stick to my memory.._

 _They melt away.._

* * *

...

Chanyeol menatap jengah pada kembarannya yang terus-menerus cerewet di ruang tengah.

Secarik kertas kecil yang dilipat dan dibuka.

Dilipat lalu dibuka lagi.

Dilipat untuk dibuka.

Setelahnya dilipat.

Tapi detik berikutnya dibuka lagi.

"Hun! Kertasnya jadi kumal jika kau begitukan! Lihat itu hampir putus dibagian tekukannya!" Chanyeol memendam wajahnya dibantal-bantal sofa yang empuk.

Mendengar suara Sehun yang bicara tidak hapal-hapal saja membuat telinganya pengang. Apalagi melihat namja tower sepertinya itu hilir mudik hanya lima jangkah lebar hingga mentok dari sisi tembok satu ke sisi tembok seberang.

Menutupi acara anime _DiabolicLover_ yang ditontonnya.

"Hanya dua baris Hun! Kenapa kau sulit sekali menghapalnya? Biasanya kita hapal tiga buku hanya dalam waktu empat jam! C'mon.." Chanyeol uring-uringan sendiri melihat si cahaya itu terlalu silau suaranya memekakkan telinganya.

Niat ingin mendengar suara televisi terkalahkan oleh suara tinggi Sehun.

"Kata-kata rangkaianmu ini bagus sekali Yeol. Kupikir kau jenius dalam merayu" Sehun mengibas-ibaskan carik kertas hampir putus itu. Oh.. tulisan hangeul yang merangkai kata itu ternyata buatan Chanyeol.

"Rapper itu harus kuat di makna kata-kata, Hun. Karena tidak punya nada merdu yang mampu menggambarkan perasaan di tiap kata yang terucap" Chanyeol menatap jengah kembarannya yang ternyata tidak memperhatikan kata-kata pilihan kiasan yang selalu ia gunakan untuk mengisi rappnya.

"Aku akan berguru kata-kata padamu. Agar tidak dimarahi Luhan karena pilihan kata yang kugunakan sering offside dari ritme, hehe" Sehun terduduk lelah disamping Chanyeol.

"Hei, kau sudah hapal belum? Astaga.. malah tidur.. ck-ck-ck.." Chanyeol menggeleng tak habis pikir. Lalu mendiamkan kembarannya itu. Lebih memilih menonton anime kesukaannya.

Dan sorenya Sehun pulang dengan wajah kusut.

Chanyeol jadi sedikit sanksi untuk bertanya.

Tapi akhirnya penasaran membuat idiotnya keluar untuk sekedar bertanya.

"Bagaimana? Berhasil? Dia menerimamu tidak?" Chanyeol meminum jus jeruknya.

"Kau tahu.. Aku! Oh Sehun! Kembar Cerdas ini! Lupa semua kata-kata buatanmu itu! Padahal hanya dua bait kata! Chanyeol bunuh aku!" Sehun dengan lebay berguling-guling di lantai dapur.

"Idiot, kau bukan kembaranku" Chanyeol menoyor kepala Sehun dan beranjak ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Sehun membeo disana.

"Kai, kenapa kau harus tersenyum manis sekali saat aku memberimu permen loli tadi huh? Kan aku jadi lupa semua.." Sehun meratapi foto Kai di smartphonenya yang diambilnya diam-diam ketika brown itu terlelap tidur.

"Duniaku lebih dari duniamu, Kai" Sehun tertunduk lesu.

Sulit sekali ya..

Kalau punya dunia lebih, malah sulit memilah bagian dunia yang ada di dunia Kai agar Kai mengerti.

Dunianya..

* * *

...

 _Everyone dreams of this dream at least once_

 _Even its name makes one's hearts flutter_

 _It's called first love_

* * *

...

Semangat hidup Kai menjadi luntur.

Paginya sangat buruk.

Ia jadi malas berangkat sekolah.

Ia bermimpi sangat buruk.

 **BRUKK!**

"Aks!" Kai menabrak seseorang di lorong menuju kantin.

"Gwenchana?" suara khas itu terdengar lagi setelah sekian lama menghilang dari hari-harinya.

"A-ah ne" Kai segera bangkit tanpa meraih uluran tangan namja putih tinggi didepannya.

"Kenapa?" Oh Sehun adalah nametag namja yang bertanya.

"Tidak" Kai seolah menghindar.

"Hei tunggu, jangan terlalu cepat berjalan" Sehun dengan mudah mengiringi langkah Kai.

Mengekor di antrean siswa menunggu nampannya terisi.

Bahkan duduk di meja yang sama pula.

"Ini mejaku dan gank ku, kau kenapa disini?" Kai menatap sengit Sehun yang menatapnya lekat.

"Oh itu.. Aku sudah meminta Chanyeol membawa anggotamu itu ke meja sebelah" Sehun menunjuk meja sebelah mereka.

"Hai sexy cantiiikkkk~" dan sapaan serentak dari Chanyeol, Kris, Luhan, Yixing, dan Tao itu membuat Kai meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dua belah bibir penuh menggoda miliknya itu.

"Sssttt..!" Seolah mengkode anak-anaknya untuk diam. Yang ada kelima namja disebelah malah bersorak dan bersiul-siul menggoda Kai lebih parah.

"Kau manis, Kai. Sadari itu" Sehun tertawa lalu mulai memakan menu pilihannya.

"Tidak! Aku tampan!" Kai menyendok menunya dengan rakus hingga mulutnya penuh.

"KYEOPTA!" Keenam seme disekelilingnya berteriak serentak. Uh.. sungguh memalukan.

"Kai, kau pernah tidak sengaja bertubrukan seperti tadi?" Sehun bertanya dengan hati-hati tetapi masih mencoba santai.

"Em.. belum. Tidak ada orang yang berani menabrakku. Tidak akan ada yang berani menyulut perkelahian dengan anak bandel sepertiku, ehehe" Kai menjawab dengan bangga.

"Berandalan manis ya?" Sehun membersihkan noda kari di ujung bibir Kai. Membuat Kai terpaku sesaat.

"Tabrakan tidak sengaja tadi.." Sehun menjeda perkataannya untuk meminum jus jeruknya.

"Tandanya.. kita jodoh, hehe" Sehun tertawa di akhir pernyataannya.

"Jodoh kepalamu!" Kai menimpuk Sehun dengan susu kotak rasa strawberry miliknya.

"Yang seperti itu hanya ada di duniamu" Kai menggerutu sembari menusuk sedotan di lubangnya. Tapi tetap meleset.

"Duniaku lebih dari duniamu, Kai" Sehun mengambil alih sedotan dan kotak susu strawberry Kai.

 **Pluk!**

"Ini. Minum pelan-pelan" Sehun menyerahkan kotak susu yang berhasil diberi sedotan. Mengusak gemas rambut dark brown Kai yang halus.

"Kau cinta pertamaku" Sehun berujar tenang sembari menatap lekat Kai.

"UHUK!" Kai tersedak begitusaja otaknya berhasil mencerna kalimat yang diujarkan suara khas tadi.

"Ahaha.. Kyeopta" Sehun beralih duduk di samping Kai, memberikan gelas berisi air putihnya dan mengusap-usap pelan punggung Kai.

"Hari ini persis seperti mimpi semalam.. ukh leherku.." Kai berdehem-dehem mengembalikan kerja tenggorokan dan kerongkongannya yang tertukar.

Mimpi sialan..

* * *

...

 _I'm falling into it depper and depper.._

 _Just like child who saw the world.._

 _For the first time.._

* * *

...

Baru Kai tahu kalau Sehun tidak hanya punya bakat terpendam sebagai atlet lari di cabang olahraga.

Ternyata namja tower itu juga jago basket layaknya kembarannya yang menjadi wakil ketua tim basket sekolah.

Kris Wu. Mantan pacarnya.

Setelah kejadian di kantin yang cukup-terlalu-dekat itu. Mata Kris langsung iritasi ingin menggaruk Sehun yang masih saja berkeliaran di sekeliling Kai.

"Kalian berduel memperebutkanku?" Kai menatap malas pada dua namja yang menggeretnya ketengah lapangan masket.

"Ya. Pilih salah satu dari kami dan mulailah menyoraki pilihanmu" kubu Sehun berisi Tao dan Luhan.

Kubu Kris berisi Yixing dan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak memilih diantara kalian berdua. Titik!" Kai berjalan sedikit berlari menjauh dari tengah lapangan.

Meninggalkan dua kubu yang lengkap dengan seragam basket keren mereka.

"Yak kenapa begitu!?" keenamnya protes pada Kai.

"Sudah kalau mau tanding ya langsung tanding saja apa repotnya huh?!" Kai berteriak dari kursi penonton.

"Ini bukan kondisi bagus" Kris menatap sengit pada Sehun.

"Tidak perlu basa-basi. Mulai!" Chen yang sebagai wasit segera melempar bola untuk melambung diperebutkan keduanya.

"Chanyeol!" malah nama itu yang Kai soraki pertama kali?

"MWOO?!" lima yang lain tidak sudi.

"Gomawo sayang!" Chanyeol melempar flying kiss lalu mencetak skor 4 sempurna kedalam ring basket.

Dalam keadaan yang senyap.

Ketika kelima yang lain masih blank menatap Kai yang menangkap flying kiss dari Chanyeol dan melakukan gerakan seolah memakan ciuman itu.

Sexy dan menggugah nafsu.

"Chanyeol Semangat! Aku padamu!~" Kai berteriak excited membentuk tanda hati dengan kedua lengannya.

"Ini tidak adil!" kelimanya melepas jersey mereka kesal dan keluar lapangan tanpa sempat memegang bola basket.

Membiarkan Kai dihampiri Chanyeol dan bercengkrama seru di kursi penonton.

"Hei jangan bermesraan dengan milikku!" Sehun menggeret Kai cukup jauh hingga sampai di dalam mobil.

Ini lebih membosankan.

Sempit.

Tidak ada angin sepoi-sepoi layaknya di rooftop.

Tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu.

"Disini sumpek sekali pabbo!" Kai hendak bangkit tapi Sehun meletakkan sidik jarinya pada fingerprint lockdoor sehingga semua pintu mobil terkunci.

Sedetik berikutnya AC menyala menyegarkan dalam mobil.

Aroma Sehun benar-benar menguar di dalam mobil ini.

Sulit untuk mengaku bahwa Kai menyukainya.

Mobil sport ini akan ia beli jika pemiliknya menjual. Setinggi apapun harganya.

"Mau permen?" Sehun menyodorkan loli blueberry pada Kai.

"Kau itu.. aneh. Kenapa bisa multi talent?" Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Entah karena penasaran jawaban Sehun atau seaksi akan rasa manis fruity dari blueberry loli yang dimakannya.

"Duniaku lebih dari duniamu, Kai" Sehun tertawa ketika Kai menatapnya iri. Entah tapi melihat ekspresi Kai yang berubah itu tetap imut di matanya.

"Aku benar-benar seperti bayi yang baru lahir. Melihat duniamu yang sangat berbeda" Kai memandangi bening blue-violet loli blueberry ditangannya setelah beberapa lama ia kulum dan sesap rasanya.

"Mau menyelami duniaku lebih dalam?" Sehun bertanya ambigu.

"Mau merasakan blueberry loli ini? Rasanya tidak buruk" Kai menyodorkan lolinya.

Sehun menerimanya tanpa protes. Langsung mengulumnya dan mengedipkan beberapa kali kelopak matanya.

"Salivamu manis sekali, Kai" Hunyun tertawa renyah melihat Kai yang shock dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Ternyata, selain jago basket, Sehun jugalah sosok yang mesum.

* * *

...

 _I wouldn't be able to know then.._

 _I want to know the mystery that is you.._

 _Teach me what love is again.._

 _Little by little.._

* * *

...

Masih tidak mengerti.

Sehun kembali menjauhinya.

Setiap berpapasan Kai merasa Sehun menghindar.

Di rooftop pun hanya seperempat hari dan langsung pergi.

Tidak ada permen, tapi Sehun makin aktif merokok.

Anehnya mencegah Kai meminta meski hanya sepuntung rokok saja.

Sehun masih tertutup. Tidak benar-benar terbuka padanya.

Membuat Kai jengah juga.

Ada apa yang harus dirahasiakan?

Hingga minggu ke tiga Sehun benar-benar hilang.

Kai kembali sering bolos.

Melakukan kenakalan dengan teman satu ganknya. Mengajak Chanyeol menjahili gadis-gadis.

 **BRAKK!**

Suara gebrakan meja membuat Kai yang tengah dipeluk mesra oleh Tao terlonjak kaget.

"Kai!" Sehun meninggikan suaranya.

Mendekat seperti menara eifel. Penuh cinta.

Dalam artian cemburu buta.

Berjalan cepat dan menjulang seakan ingin menubruknya hingga rata.

"Hyaaa.." Kai berlari mundur lalu mulai terbirit ketika langkah panjang Sehun makin cepat.

Langkah siapa tapi yang pasti keduanya sudah sampai di rooftop.

"I-ini teritorialku, kau tidak boleh mengamuk disini" Kai memperingati namja tinggi yang melayangkan tatapan tajam dari mata sipitnya. Bibir tipis Sehun melengkung kebawah dengan tegas. Menggambarkan ketidaksukaannya.

"Kau tidak boleh bersikap playboy lagi Kai!" Sehun mendorong tubuh Kai ke dinding jam besar.

Sisi favorit Kai dimana ia bisa berlindung dari panasnya cahaya matahari pukul 9 sampai 3 sore.

Sebelum akhirnya melihat jingganya langit sore diiringi dentangan jam besar itu.

Bayangan bangunan itu terlihat samar. Jam menunjukkan hampir pukul 5.

"Kenapa? Aku memang seperti itu. Chanyeol juga" Kai risih ingin lepas dari cengkraman tangan kekar Sehun.

"Jongin tidakkah pakaianmu jadi berantakan lagi akhir-akhir ini?" Sehun melembutkan tatapan dan suaranya. Melepas cengkraman di kedua pergelangan tangan Kai yang meninggalkan bekas.

Tangannya terulur untuk memasangkan kancing-kancing kemeja seragam Kai yang tidak terkancing.

"Kau ingin aku menjadi nerd?" Kai menatap sengit sosok berambut light brown yang disibakkan itu.

"Pelankan suaramu cantik.."selesai dikancingkannya kemeja Kai meski belum rapih karena tidak adanya dasi.

Kai yang sebal malah mengeluarkan kemejanya dari celana, dan membuka kancing teratas kemeja itu memperlihatkan kaos hitamnya.

"Aku tidak cantik" Kai memalingkan wajahnya kearah matahari terbenam, enggan menatap sosok putih itu.

"Aku tamu, kau harusnya menjamuku yang datang ke wilayahmu" tak ada habis cara untuk kembali membujuk Kai menjawabnya.

"Kau tamu tak diundang. Seperti maling yang masuk teritorial tanpa ijin" Kai merebahkan tubuhnya. Menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk bantalan. Menatap langit biru yang cerah.

"Mau-" entah tapi semua ini seperti dejavu pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Kai menginginkan tidak terperosok pada alur yang sama.

Tapi..

"Kau tidak menjawabku, Kai" Sehun meraih pipi Kai agar menatapnya lalu menyatukan dahi mereka berdua.

Sedikit menunduk agar tingginya yang menjulang bisa sepadan dengan tinggi Kai.

"Kau memangnya bicara apa? Aku mendadak tuli asal kau tahu" Kai bicara apa adanya. Tapi mengundang kekehan dari suara khas yang Kai sukai itu.

"Perlukah kutuntun kau kembali kedalam duniaku?" Sehun menatap lurus di mata indah Kai.

"Akan kuajari kembali seperti apa cinta yang pernah kita lalui" Sehun menggenggam bahu Kai.

"Aku lupa, aku sudah mencoba melupakannya" Kai menatap sengit pada sosok yang mencampakkannya semudah itu.

"Sedikit-demi sedikit.." Sehun perlahan mendekat. Memiringkan wajahnya, mulai memanggut bibir penuh manis lembut itu.

"Hmh.." dan kilasan-kilasan potret cinta perasaan yang mereka tempuh kembali terlihat nyata. Tergores lebih dalam dan lebih permanen di hati Kai.

"Meski jauh, aku selalu mengawasimu" Sehun memeluk Kai hangat. Bersama menanti matahari terbenam.

Lukisan jingga berpendar di langit menjadi latar terindah saksi mereka.

 **TENGG~ TONNGG~ TEEEENGG~ TOONGGG~~**

Dentang jam besar menunjukkan pukul setengah enam petang.

"Ahaha! Suaranya seperti lonceng gereja!" Sehun tertawa setelah dentang berhenti. Pipinya terlukis semburat merah semu.

Tertawa menahan malu.

Menyembunyikan kebahagiaan akan betapa indahnya waktu ini.

"Sepertinya aku terkontaminasi duniamu karena otakku berpikir sama! Haha.." Kai ikut tertawa dalam rengkuhan Sehun. Mengendus aroma bahu yang pas menjadi sandarannya.

"Perlukah kita mengucap janji suci dengan saksi matahari dan segaris langit sore?" Sehun menautkan jemari keduanya.

Terlalu romantis.

Mengenang kembali cinta mereka yang dulu, dan memulai kisah cinta yang lebih dalam.

"Duniaku lebih dari duniamu, Kai" Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Kai dengan penuh perasaan.

* * *

...

 _..Only you can teach me what love is.._

 _..Draw a little on this white paper.._

 _..Draw it secretly.._

 _..So only I could see it.._

* * *

...

Kai membuka lembar kertas kosong.

Garis garis itu kosong.

Sehun yang memberinya.

Horizontal hitam diatas putih.

Sesekali Kai membukanya dan tertidur lagi di rooftop.

Sesekali tersenyum pada kertas itu.

Lagi.

Kertas yang digunakan untuk menulis not lagu menjadi sebuah harmoni indah.

Masih kosong tanpa nada.

Meski begitu Kai bisa membacanya.

Putih, dengan suara khas seorang Oh Sehun yang mengisi kertas itu.

Hanya Kai yang bisa melihatnya.

"Aku tahu kau akan lekas kembali. Aku merindukanmu, Hun" Kai menyakukan kertas putih kosong tanpa nada itu ke saku celananya. Membuatnya semakin kusut tapi tetap berharga.

" _Tunggulah aku kembali dari study banding di LA, satu tahun lagi. Aku bawa harmoni cinta untukmu.."_ _Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Kai kala mereka usai melakukan janji suci palsu yang mereka pikir kekanakan dan idiot itu._

 _Nyatanya mereka melakukannya juga._

Itulah alasan Sehun sibuk satu tahun yang lalu.

Mempersiapkan studi bandingnya di LA Music Academy. Dan Kai menunggu setia di atap sembari mendengar sayup-sayup suara Sehun bernyanyi indah disampingnya.

* * *

...

Kai akhirnya melepas pelukan mantan kekasihnya itu.

Sosok sempurna blasteran Canada-China. Sosok pangeran tampan yang pernah Kai impikan.

Pernah..

Sebelum sosok pangeran berwajah ramah dengan eyesmile dan wajah muda bersuara indah datang dalam kastil, menerjang mendobrak paksa benteng kerajaannya.

Melantunkan nada-nada menjerat hati. Suara yang selalu terngiang di kala tidurnya.

Oh Sehun.

"Kau pulanglah dulu Kris.. aku akan menunggu di rooftop" Kai beranjak pergi dengan tangan di saku. Menggenggam kertas yang masih putih polos.

Dengan nada yang masih hanya dapat dibaca oleh hati.

* * *

...

 _..Just like through the crazy of everyday.._

 _I will be with you_

 _I dream baby_

 _Love-Love You Baby-Baby_

* * *

...

Kai termenung sembari menggenggam kertas itu.

Ia merasa seperti orang gila. Hanya ada Sehun-Sehun dan Sehun yang ada di otaknya.

Seperti bermimpi setiap hari.

Tapi tak kunjung bertemu pangerannya.

Kai sadar.. ia telah jatuh pada Sehun.

Oh Sehun, ya..

Sosok tinggi bermata sipit dengan rambut lightbrown yang disibakkan memperlihatkan dahinya dan bibir kotaknya yang jelek tapi sialnya sangat tampan di mata Kai.

"Oh Sehun. Keparat kau!" Kai tidak kuasa menahan air matanya langsung membuang kertas itu agar dibawa angin.

Hatinya panas setiap hari menunggu tanpa kabar.

Beginikah akhirnya?

 **SSRRREEKKK!**

Kertas itu seperti menyangkut sesuatu.

Tapi tidak, di rooftop tidak ada ranting atau bangunan lain selain jam besar.

Jadi kertasnya kenapa?

"Kenapa dibuang, manis?" suara khas itu menyapa pendengaran Kai setelah sekian lama tak kunjung terdengar.

Merindukan suara Sehun.

"Kau.. lama sekali.. huee" Kai menangis menghambur pada sosok tinggi dibelakangnya.

 **GREPP!**

"Mian baby bear.. I love you.." Sehun mengusak rambut Kai sayang.

Menggiring tubuh yang tak mau lepas pelukan itu untuk duduk dibalik jam besar.

Sehun menenangkan Kai sembari mengeluarkan pena khusus untuk menulis not-not lagu.

"Dengarkan laguku, sayang" Sehun berdehem. Mulai menulis dan menyanyikannya sesuai nada yang ia tulis pada kertas kusam berumur satu tahun itu.

* * *

 _..._

 _Without any sound, you soak through_

 _You blur in slowly more and more_

 _Al the things I learned because of you_

 _You are so beautiful_

 _I want to sleep in this dream forever_

* * *

 _..._

 _My heart turned white_

 _My wo cheeck turned red_

 _Our eyes turned black_

 _My sky turned yellow_

 _Get colored_

 _As of today.. I stepped into your world_

* * *

 _..._

 _Come to me, come and blossom_

 _Blossom, into one single pretty rose_

 _You are a painting_

 _That shines the brightest_

* * *

 _..._

" _Jongin, kau cantik"_

" _Duniaku lebih dari duniamu, Kai"_

" _Sehun.. kalau begitu, ajak aku keduniamu.. rengkuh aku dalam duniamu"_

" _Forever Kai.. Forever.."_

 _Judul lagunya?" Kai mengambil carik kertas kumal yang terisi penuh harmoni._

 _"..First Love.." Sehun tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukan mereka._

 _Sedenting nada untukmu._

 _Satu harmoni untuk dunia kita._

* * *

 _ **-Simple as You Know-**_

 _ **-END-**_

* * *

Wooohh!

Ini akibatnya kalo BocahLanang bikin oneshoot!

Jadinya panjaaaang banget, hehe

Gimana? Kasih pendapat kalian di review okay?

Sebagai HunKai shipper, Kai uke shipper aku bangga udah bisa bikin yang romance begini..

Padahal biasanya yadong -_- *abaikkan

 **See you later!**

 **From BocahLanang!**

 **HunKai Shipper Fighting!**

 **Kai uke Shipper Fighting!**


End file.
